Surviving Without You
by CataclysmicConundrum
Summary: Harry dies taking down Voldemort. Ginny learns to cope by writing letters to Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am merely playing with the amazing JK Rowling's characters.**

**Summary: Harry dies taking down Voldemort. Ginny learns to cope by writing letters to Harry.**

**Warnings: Angst**

**Author's Note: There WILL be romance in this story later, but it might take some time. Updates will be coming every other day. Reviews are always welcome. :) 3**

**Surviving Without You**

**Chapter 1**

Dear Harry,

They are saying you are gone. I don't believe it. You have already cheated death so many times. I'm sure their harsh words are a lie. You wouldn't die, Harry. Is this all a joke?

I hope you come back soon, Harry, love. Mum cried buckets when she thought you died. Ron and Hermione just walk around with dazed expressions on their faces. They haven't said anything for two days now. Well, I haven't said anything either. I just want to talk to you. I know you survived. I'll wait for you, love. But the others are torn up over it.

Please come back soon, Harry.

Love,

Ginny


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Reviews are love. Updates every other day.**

**Surviving Without You**

**Chapter 2**

Dear Harry,

This is no longer funny. Where are you? It's been three weeks since the battle at Hogwarts- three weeks since anyone last saw you. I miss you, Harry. Your smile, your laugh- it would definitely cheer up this somber household. Mum hasn't let me go back to Hogwarts yet, even though the year is almost over, or let Bill go back to Shell Cottage. I think she wants to keep us all close to reassure herself that none of her other children are dead. She already believes that you and Fred have died. When I told her that you weren't dead and that you would come back to us soon, she burst into tears. I think the stress is getting to her.

Please do come back quickly, Harry.

Missing you terribly,

Ginny


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Reviews are love. Updates every other day.**

**Surviving Without You**

**Chapter 3**

Mum dragged me to a funeral today. It was yours. I saw you, Harry. You were pale and cold, but your hair was still as messy as it always is. Mum and Dad told me that I had to accept the fact that you were dead and gone for good. Dad told me that you had gone to a better place and that I should let you go.

But, Harry, I love you. I always have. Why, Harry? Why did you have to die? I've accepted it now. You are dead. I _saw_ you. I sat at your grave until it was dark and Dad forced me to come back home. You are dead, Harry, I know. But I don't have to like it.

Why did you have to die, Harry?

Missing you,

Ginny


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Harry,

It's been exactly 34 days since you've been gone. I can't bear it. I sense your presence everywhere. The days are long. Everyone is still mourning your passing. Whenever I look at someone, they send me a sad smile. Almost as if they are trying to comfort themselves along with consoling me. I do not like it. But the nights are the worst. Every time I climb into bed, I feel it. The bed seems bigger now. I remember when you would sneak into my room and cuddle with me after everyone had gone to sleep. Now all that's left is cold sheets and pillows. Sleep doesn't come to me easily anymore.

Oh Harry, why did you have to die?

Aching,

Ginny

* * *

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! It really makes me happy reading them. I shall definitely try to take your suggestions into account. :)  
Also, reviews warm my writer heart, so please keep reviewing!**

* * *

Dear Harry,

Today Mum turned on the radio in the hopes that it would brighten the room. You know the song that came on? It was 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love' by Celestina Warbeck. Mum and Dad's song. Our song, too. Do you remember last Christmas at the Burrow? Everyone had drunk a lot of eggnog and called it a night, but you and I? We stayed back and played the music very low. And we danced, but you kept stepping on my feet. But you tried, Harry. You always did try to give me whatever I wanted.

Harry, why did you die?

Always yours,

Ginny


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and for adding this story to your alerts! It really means a lot to me. I know I didn't update these past few days, but fanfiction dot net was acting wonky and not letting me log in. **

**Please keep reviewing and adding my story to your alerts! It warms my heart 3**

* * *

Dear Harry,

I think the family is getting worried about me now, Harry. They keep trying to get me to talk. But they just don't understand, Harry. I don't feel like talking to them. The only one I want to talk to is you, Harry. No one else. It's been 2 months since you've been gone, love. I haven't talked to anyone in two months but I find that not bothering me. I don't have anything to say to any of them. I don't know what they want me to talk about. My family loves me, but they just don't seem to get it. The only one who seems to understand is George. But George is too caught up dealing with the loss of Fred. But he understand that I don't need to talk. He understands that I'm fine the way I am now. I think he wants me to talk too, but he doesn't push it. He's content with me in my silence. The person I want to talk to most is you, Harry. I love you.

Harry, why did you have to leave me?

Hurting,

Ginny


	7. Chapter 7

**Review please!**

* * *

Dear Harry,

Mum cried today. She said that she couldn't bear seeing me become what I've become. She said that I no longer ever smile, or show any emotion. When she said that, I felt nothing. I don't feel any emotion now either, I think. The old Ginny would have felt guilty or sad for causing her Mum so much pain, but now, I felt nothing. In some ways, I felt like crying, but I couldn't. I haven't cried since you died, Harry. I just can't. Now, I feel only the raw, deep pain that your death caused. It overwhelms me. That's all I feel. But I've learned to live with it, I think. I've grown used to it.

Harry, why did you have to go?

Lost,

Ginny


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! It makes me so happy! Keep reviewing/following/favoriting please?**

* * *

Dear Harry,

Ron brought me some daisies and buttercups today. I must admit, I was surprised, even if the surprise was mild. Ron bringing flowers for my room is an unprecedented act, after all. But the flowers were nice. I think Ron saw the surprise on my face, because he got all excited and forced me to accompany him to the field where he collected the flowers from. The field reminded me of you, Harry. Well, most things do nowadays, but this was stronger. It reminded me of how we were lying amidst the flowers, but you just kept sneezing. You always were crazy allergic to pollen. And how I made you a flower crown, and you jokingly proclaimed that you were king of the meadow and that I was your queen. For a second, in the field, I thought I saw you, Harry. And I ran towards you, but you were gone. And it was only Ron and me and the meadow with all it's flowers left behind. I miss those days, Harry. I miss you.

Why did you die?

Aching,

Ginny


End file.
